The Art of Resets
by Supersilver46
Summary: Hermione ends up becoming a Gamer after she dies to the troll, hopefully this time around things can go a bit better than before...


_"Well damn!" A figure slammed the table they were sitting at, startling the other person who was sitting at the table with them. "She's going to kill me if she figures out what I did!"_

 _"What did you do?" The other figure said as they walked around the table to see what the figure was talking about. "Ooh, I see, yeah that could be a problem."_

 _"W-wait hold on, I can fix this!" The figure pulled out a Nintendo DS from their back pocket and rapidly began to press buttons._

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _"Using cheat codes, duh."_

 _"Huh, you sure you want to do that, isn't that above our payroll?"_

 _"Well it's either this or get dunked in acid for a thousand years."_

 _"Hmm, you have a point."_

 _"Now I just have to enter in this last bit and-" Suddenly the door flew open and another figure walked into the room._

 _"Hey guys what's happening here?" The figure that had walked into the room said._

 _"Oh, hey how's it going?" The figure that was using the game console quickly held it behind it's back, "Nothing's happening, we're just playing a game!"_

 _"Oh, a game!" The figure that had walked into the room had their eyes light up in surprise. "Can I play?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Aw, you suck, just let me see it for a few moments..."_

 _"Hey, what are you doing?! Don't crawl on me you freak!"_

 _"Just let me...see it!" The figure pulled the console away from the other one and looked at the screen._

 _"No wait, don't look!"_

 _"...This thing isn't even on."_

 _"Huh? It was on when I entered that cheat code..."_

 _"You what?!"_

 _"Don't worry, I didn't even put the whole code in, I'm sure nothing bad will happen."_

Hermione Granger flew through the air as the troll swung its club and sent her flying into the air. She probably would have screamed, but she suddenly found that she couldn't breathe at all. It probably had something to do with the fact that her ribs had just punctured her lungs, actually that was probably it. She slammed into the ground, and the troll lumbered towards her corpse, dragging its bloody club on the ground. As it reached her, it rose its club over its head before swinging it back down, and then everything went dark...

Game Over!

Hermione blinked as she suddenly found herself floating in a pitch-black void. She also realized that she could breathe again, and when she looked down at herself, she realized that her ribs had magically slid back into place and were no longer jutting out of her chest. As she pushed herself to her feet, she saw that words were floating overhead that read 'Game Over'. These words soon vanished and was replaced by a large black screen with words written on it.

Hermione Granger Lvl 1.

Died to the troll = -100 points

Accepted at Hogwarts = 100 points

Successfully managed to rise to the top of your class = 200 points

Failed to even have a decent conversation with one of your classmates = -100 points

Stuck-up brat = -100 points

Failed to have a life outside of studying = -500 points

Failed to make even one friend = - 1000 points

Final score: -1,500 points

Summary: Though you managed to rise to the top of your class, unfortunately you were unable to establish a social life, unable to get over yourself, and unable to survive Halloween night. As a result, your ranking is an...

F-

Hermione Granger will now only be known as 'the stuck-up who got what was coming to her', until you eventually fade into the background, another skeleton to add to Hogwarts growing closet.

Hermione frowned as she looked at the scoreboard, "Well I'm sorry for being right most of the time," Hermione huffed. "Besides why should I care what a stupid scoreboard thinks of me?"

She sighed, now that she was dead what was she supposed to do now? From what she knew, she'd most likely haunt the lavatory as a ghost for the rest of her undying life, which wasn't something she was particularly looking forward to. She wasn't one to be religious, but maybe if Hell or Heaven existed, she could at least position to avoid having to return as a ghost. After all it wasn't her fault that-

Bling!

Her thoughts soon came to a stop as the screen made a strange jingle before switching to a different screen.

Load?

Save?

Confused, she walked up to the screen and pressed the 'Load' button.

Unfortunately, we could not find any save data.

Hermione frowned and hit the 'Save' button.

Saving...

Saving...

Saved!

The screen then switched again, showing three blank boxes that had the words 'New Game' written in them. Hermione shrugged and pressed one of the boxes, and the screen shifted again.

Welcome to Harry Potter, this game is a twenty-hour campaign that will be filled with challenges to overcome! Now before you can get into the game proper, you need to create your character!

Suddenly a mirror appeared in front of Hermione, who stepped back in shock.

Now then, are you a boy, or a girl?

Hermione frowned as another menu appeared, and quickly pressed the female option.

What is your name?

Hermione typed her name in as another screen with a keyboard formed in front of her.

Which class are you? (Choose one)

[]Muggleborn- You recently learned about the wizarding world, and you're ready to make your mark. The Muggleborn has the highest attack and defense, but have poor resistance to magical attacks, and their spells aren't as accurate as they could be.

Traits- (Choose one)

[]Here I come! - Exclusive to the Muggleborn class, this trait allows you to boost your Attack, Defense, and Critical hit chance at the cost of your defense, resistance, and accuracy...

[]Quick Draw- You don't even have to aim with your wand, just take it out and fire, all those video games really did pay off! Your accuracy could use a bit more work though...

[]Iron Guard- Exclusive to the Muggleborn class, boosts your defense and chances at parrying an enemy's attack. Decreases your chances of landing a critical hit, also decreases your attack...

[]Halfblood- You've lived in the wizarding world for a while now, but you've also kept up with muggle advancements in technology and science. You have average stats all around, you're not amazing at everything, but you're pretty decent and you get access to a wide range of spells.

Traits- (Choose one)

[]Multiculturalism- Exclusive to the Halfbood class, you get to experience some of the traits from either the Pureblood or Muggleborn class; However you will not get as high a bonus as the other two classes...

[]Ready for anything! - Exclusive to the Halfblood class, because of your history, you have the ability to be prepared for anything the Muggleborn or Pureblood classes throw your way. Of course, this also locks out specific skills you will obtain later on, and will replace them with weaker versions of the skills the Purebloods or Muggleborns will have

[]Class change- Exclusive to the Halfblood class, you have the ability to change your class to either a Muggleborn or a Pureblood, be warned as there is no way to reverse your class once you decide on a new one.

[] Quick on your feet- Your evasion stat is pretty high, and you're great at tapdancing! Attack and defense are lowered, but magical resistance is raised

[]Metamorphmagus- Being able to change your appearance on a whim sounds pretty cool, doesn't it? They don't have the greatest accuracy, and they're pretty clumsy, but they have decent defense.

[]Pureblood- You've lived in the wizarding world since your birth, and you have no time for those foolish Muggles and their "Technology" you're superior to them and you know it, the Muggleborns are idiotic pigs to you, and Halfbloods are only tolerable because they appreciate your culture and kiss up to you all the time. Your defense is so low, even a light breeze could knock you down, your attack isn't that great either, but you get access to a wider range of spells than Halfbloods.

Traits- (Choose one)

[]Magic coating- Allows you to temporarily increase your magic resistance, allowing you to take damage you wouldn't be able to before. Decreases your attack though, and your defense isn't too great, so watch out.

[] Burst riser- Exclusive to the Pureblood class, allows you to drastically increase the damage output of your spells and attacks, decreases your magical resistance and defense by a large amount.

[]Sweet talk- Exclusive to the Pureblood class, allows you to talk your way out of certain situations, who knows, maybe you'll reach an event or two you hadn't been able to reach before?

[]Metamorphmagus- Being able to change your appearance on a whim sounds pretty cool, doesn't it? They don't have the greatest accuracy, and they're pretty clumsy, but they have decent defense.

Hermione frowned and looked at each of the choices the screen presented her with more options...

Choose your race- (Choose one)

[]Humans- Can't go wrong with a human, they have pretty good attack and defense, but lack certain abilities other classes have.

[]Veela- Beautiful and sleek, the Veela can have you in its grasp before you even knew what hit you. They don't have the best attack or defense, but their support skills more than make up for it!

[]Goblin- You're pretty small and tiny, but you make up for it with your attacks, which are fast and furious. Defense is very low, and your accuracy isn't the best but it's better than nothing, right?

-[x]Halfblood- You've lived in the wizarding world for a while now, but you've also kept up with muggle advancements in technology and science. You have average stats all around, you're not amazing at everything, but you're pretty decent and you get access to a wide range of spells.

-[x] Quick on your feet- Your evasion stat is pretty high, and you're great at tapdancing! Attack and defense are lowered, but magical resistance is raised

-[x]Metamorphmagus- Being able to change your appearance on a whim sounds pretty cool, doesn't it? They don't have the greatest accuracy, and they're pretty clumsy, but they have decent defense.

Hermione figured that she could do things a bit differently this time, plus the ability of being able to get access to a wide range of spells seemed interesting. She had debated between the traits she had wanted, but she felt satisfied with what she had chosen, despite not really knowing what a metamorphmagus was. As soon as she selected the options the game presented, the screen flickered for a brief few moments before new text appeared.

You have selected that you are Halfblood who is also a metamorphmagus, and the trait you chose was Quick on your feet, are you sure this is what you want?

Hermione pressed the 'yes' option and the screen flickered before new text appeared.

Great! Now that your class has been chosen, select a backstory presented or write your own in.

[] You live in an orphanage, both of your parents died during the war against Voldemort, though you don't really feel bad about it because your memories of them are rather fuzzy. You don't like to stand out too often or draw attention to yourself, and on the plus side this has made you pretty okay at sneaking around, you're not too great at talking to people though... (Increases the sneaking ability, decreases your speaking ability.)

[] You're a street rat, your parents abandoned you because they couldn't be bothered to raise a child. You know that you don't want to end up in an orphanage, you don't want to spend the rest of your life waiting for someone to adopt you. You're really great at stealing things from people, and your puppy eye act is great for distracting people. You're not too great at dealing damage though... (Increases speaking and stealing ability, decreases attack.)

[] You've lived in a normal home, and you haven't been challenged all too much. Your mother makes you go to a muggle school, since she wants to make sure you're more open minded to other races, she also added a little incentive of teaching you certain spells. Your classmates don't really know what to think of you, but you've established yourself as a top student. Now if only you could stop being so clumsy... (Increases speaking ability and wisdom, decreases accuracy.)

[X] You've lived in a normal home, and you haven't been challenged all too much. Your mother makes you go to a muggle school, since she wants to make sure you're more open minded to other races, she also added a little incentive of teaching you certain spells. Your classmates don't really know what to think of you, but you've established yourself as a top student. Now if only you could stop being so clumsy... (Increases speaking ability and wisdom, decreases accuracy.)

As soon as Hermione pressed the option, a white light enveloped her and soon all she could see was white…

"Hermione…wake up already!"

Hermione jolted awake in a bed, as her mother stood in her room, her hands over her hips.

"You really like to sleep in, don't you?" Hermione's mother said, "Did you already forget about our deal?"

"Our deal?" Hermione said as she rubbed her eyes.

"You really did forget, didn't you?" Hermione's mother sighed. "You were supposed to be at school fifteen minutes ago, remember?"

Hermione tried to think back, and found that she remembered her mother promising to teach her new spells if she went to a muggle school. Strangely, for some reason she felt as though something about that statement was off, but she shook it off. That weird dream she had last night still made her feel a bit confused, but she knew that she was a half-blood, why would she suddenly think that she was a muggleborn?

"Hermione are you even paying attention to me?" Hermione's mother said.

"Oh, sorry mother." Hermione apologized, "I was just thinking about something…"

Hermione's mother sighed again, "Anyway, you should hurry up and get dressed." She said. "I'll drive you to school, hopefully you'll make it to the ceremony in time."

Hermione's mother then left the room, leaving Hermione alone to get ready to go to her school. As Hermione got ready, she couldn't help but think back to the dream she had last night. The dream had felt so real, and she felt off balanced as the dream had jumbled up her memories. Once Hermione had finished getting ready, she climbed down the stairs and her mother smiled as she saw Hermione in her outfit.

"Well then, hurry up and eat your breakfast and then I'll drop you off at school." Hermione's mother said.

Hermione nodded and quickly finished her breakfast, and the two of them went outside and got in the car before driving to Hermione's new school…

"Here we are!" Hermione's mother said, "Tutorriel Academy, you know your father went to school here when he was your age."

"That's cool." Hermione said as she stared out the window at the kids that were rushing into the building.

"Now, Hermione I know you don't like talking all that much," Hermione's mother said, "But I'm sure if you give it a try, you'll make some wonderful friends!"

"If I make enough friends, will you teach me the more powerful spells?" Hermione asked.

Hermione's mother laughed, "Maybe I will, you never know!"

A new Quest has appeared!

Hermione blinked as a black screen with text suddenly appeared in mid-air.

Quest title: Make new friends!

Your mother hopes you'll at least make some new friends at Tutaorriel Academy, which seems pretty nice doesn't it?

Reward: 50 XP, +10 to speaking ability, +10 to wisdom, potential new spell to learn!

Accept?

[] Yes

[] No

…These screens reminded her of the ones she had seen in her dream, if she could even call it a dream anymore. Was all of that actually real, was she actually a muggleborn who was killed by a troll? Would that mean all of the memories she had now was just a lie?

"…mione are you okay?"

Hermione shook her head and looked at her mother who was looking at her with worry in her eyes.

"You suddenly got really pale," Hermione's mother said, "Are you feeling sick?"

"Um, no I'm just a bit nervous…" Hermione said as she opened the door and climbed out of the car, the black screen followed after her. "I'll see you later mom!"

"Oh…alright then, have fun Hermione!" Her mother said, though she didn't look entirely convinced. As her mother drove away, Hermione sighed and walked through the gates of the academy and into the building…

She found herself completely and utterly lost as she tried to navigate around the halls of Tutorriel Academy. As she walked down the halls, blue screens popped up over people and objects, showing her their levels and stats. It seemed that almost all the students were at level one, while the teachers were at level 10 or above. She'd asked for directions, but because she was so clumsy at even walking in a straight line, she'd ended up getting even more confused. She sighed as she took a seat on one of the steps, she thought about going to get a map, when she suddenly heard the sounds of shouting.

She got up and tried to find the source of the shouts, when she stumbled across a group of boys kicking another boy on the ground.

"You thought you could get away with it, didn't you?!" One of the boys who had a cap swiveled to the side on his head shouted, "You little thief, you deserve the beating you're getting!"

One of the boys turned and noticed Hermione, and tugged on the capped boy's sleeve. The boy in the cap turned around to see Hermione and sneered at her.

"Oi, move along now!" The capped boy said, "This doesn't concern you!"

A new quest has appeared!

Quest title: A thief in need!

Summary: So you've stumbled on a group of boys kicking the ever living daylight out of a 'thief', the leader of the group has told you to get lost, but it's up to you to decide what action you should take.

Conditions: If you help the 'thief' by attacking the group: +10 to bravery, +2 attack, + 8 reputation, +2 defense, ? XP

If you leave them to beat up the 'thief': -10 bravery, -2 reputation, +5 speaking points, ? XP

If you help the 'thief' by 'other' means: +5 bravery, +2 reputation, +5 speaking points, +5 wisdom, ? XP

Failure: If you are defeated by the group/ If you fail to escape the notice of the group/ the boy is knocked unconscious.

Hermione decided to…


End file.
